O Beijo do Lobo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez o que Stiles procurava num beijo não estivesse nos beijos de Lydia... Sterek. Slash.


**O BEIJO DO LOBO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF II/2014, [Primeiro encontro e/ou primeiro beijo],Ficlet, Teen Wolf, 3a Temporada, Sterek (Stiles and Derek) Slash, MxM relationship, Stiles' POV

Advertências: Insanidade da autora.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Talvez o que Stiles procurava num beijo não estivesse nos beijos de Lydia...

**Stiles' POV**

Estou olhando para o teto feito um tremendo idiota. Estou meio trêmulo, meio quente, meio frio, apavorado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Não há muito mais que eu possa experimentar na vida que me dê tanta emoção quanto a que senti hoje.

Minha mente, que já não é das mais calmas, está absolutamente disparada em todas as direções e tudo isso por um motivo tão banal para tanta gente... Um beijo na boca. Meu primeiro beijo na boca...

Não, gente, não é bem isso. Olha só, eu sou o Stiles, certo, então eu já dei uns beijos por aí como todo mundo já deve imaginar, mas cara...

Nada no mundo se compara ao furacão em forma de bocas e mãos que roubou meu primeiro beijo num outro homem!

O responsável por essa bomba sem tamanho não poderia ser outro senão o Derek... Eu suspiro o nome dele feito um idiota ao pensar nisso! Credo, eu não sou assim! Não tenho o menor espírito de mocinha indefesa virgem sonhando com príncipe encantado.

Se é que se pode dizer que um lobisomem alfa furioso e bravo feito siri numa lata seja um príncipe encantado.

Bem, ele ficou furioso comigo e acabou me beijando pra me fazer calar a maldita boca! Acho que deixar Derek fora de si de raiva foi a coisa mais genial que já fiz em todos os meus dezessete anos!

Tudo ia bem, quer dizer, do jeito Beacon Hills de ser. Nenhuma morte estranha em dois dias, nenhum caçador maluco matando meus amigos, nenhum druida assassino, nem sinal de feitiços ou coisas legais assim.

Então, o que eu decidi fazer? Tentar resolver minha situação com a Lydia, afinal de contas eu estou meio confuso. Ou estava.

Ela é minha amiga, ela me beijou para sarar meu ataque de pânico quando meu pai sumiu e eu senti que ela era e não era mais o amor da minha vida. Eu não faço muito sentido, faço?

Bem, é que eu pensei que quando ela me beijasse o mundo ia parar, o chão se abrir, um raio cair, sei lá eu. Só que não. Eu gostei do beijo! Não me entendam mal! É que... Foi bom, foi ótimo, mas onde estava minha paixão exacerbada por ela? Entenderam? Eu gostei! Mas não passou de um gostei simples...

Resolvido a entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu fui falar com o Scott, claro. A quem mais eu posso contar essas maluquices? Fui para a casa dele e, adivinhem... Derek apareceu do nada porque não sei quem havia visto um novo grupo de lobisomens e ele queria que Scott o ajudasse. Só que... Eu estava justamente contando do beijo que ganhei da Lydia.

Se eu soubesse que Derek podia ser um psicopata maníaco assassino ciumento eu não teria ficado lá olhando para ele, teria saído correndo. Não que ele não fosse me alcançar e estraçalhar do mesmo jeito, mas eu poderia tentar, não é mesmo?

A cena foi muito estúpida!

"Scott, eu preciso saber se ainda amo mesmo a Lydia, porque assim, eu fui beijado por ela como te contei antes, mas não foi igual eu pensei. Não senti calafrios no corpo, não me arrepiei nem nada disso."

"E por que eu preciso de tantos detalhes?" Scott riu pra mim. Ele estava se divertindo com meu sofrimento. Eu odeio esse cara... Mas, enfim, vamos adiante.

"Só quero saber se quando você finalmente beijou a Allisson foi assim, entende? Se foi calmo também, se você gostou mas não foi assim, aquela coisa toda... Eu estou fantasiando muito? É isso? A Lydia tem uma boca linda, cheira bem, é suave e doce e eu..."

"Você foi beijado pela Lydia?"

Vocês não fazem ideia do que foi ver Derek basicamente pular no meio do quarto do Scott de olhos raivosos, aquela expressão de que ia me matar nos próximos três milésimos de segundo e garras surgindo nas mãos dele. Juro que não entendi coisa alguma! Eu estava totalmente inocente! Eu não sabia que ele tinha ciúme! Poxa, ele vivia ameaçando me matar e sente ciúmes de mim? O cara é doido!

"Derek?" Scott falou como se estivesse tão assustado quanto eu. Eu vi o olhar que meu amigo levou do infeliz do Hale e dei dois passos para trás. Eu estava pronto para ir embora!

"Calafrios e arrepios. É isso que você quer?" Derek olhou para mim e o vi se aproximar de maneira tão intimidatória que juro que eu podia desmaiar de pavor!

"Ei, não sei do que você está falando e..."

O tempo parou. O mundo girou numa velocidade alucinante. Fiquei tonto, perdi o senso da realidade e gemi tão alto que acho que o pessoal da China ouviu.

Derek me segurou com força, aquelas unhas dele deixaram marcas roxas e... Caramba! A língua dele era quente, possessiva, doce e salgada. A boca dele era predatória e eu fiquei totalmente, completamente tonto! Eu não sabia nem onde eu estava! Eu parei de respirar, meu corpo inteiro arrepiou, meu sexo ficou meio perdido e eu achei que eu ia morrer!

Eu senti uma sensação estranha de pavor e segurança, eu quis ficar ali para sempre e eu quis fugir! Eu fiquei... Perdido!

Tão rápido quanto começou, tudo acabou e eu fiquei parado no meio do quarto do Scott me sentindo tão... Vivo! Ele ficou ali, olhando para mim com expressão nenhuma no rosto lindo e perfeito!

"Calafrios não são bons. Sentir-se completamente tonto é melhor. Até mais tarde."

Foi tudo que Derek disse e eu... Eu... Cara, eu estou apaixonado por esse filho de uma mãe loba! Não foi como o beijo que eu dei na Lydia. Ou melhor, que ela me deu. Foi... Incrível! Eu mal posso esperar por outro... Eu queria tanto que ele apenas voltasse.

Barulho. Algo como um uivo. Sombras no teto do meu quarto. "Quem está aí?"

"Vim saber se você agora já sabe o que um beijo apaixonado é."

Aquela voz. O corpo enorme e musculoso. A emoção que bate no meu coração. "Preciso me lembrar. Será que pode despertar minhas memórias?" Eu nunca fui tão ousado assim.

O quarto inteiro gira. Meu corpo ferve sob o dele. Derek Hale está me beijando. Tal como nosso primeiro beijo, eu não sei sequer como respirar eu apenas quero mais... Muito mais.

De repente eu acho que o beijo de Lydia foi tão casto, santo e gélido.

Derek é puro calor. E eu juro que preciso me queimar... E arder.


End file.
